Optic fiber connectors in current use, include a housing with one or a plurality of passages that each holds a terminus through which an optic fiber projects. A coil spring lies in the passage to urge the terminus forwardly and allow the terminus to be pushed back by a mating terminus. A sheet metal clip prevents rearward movement of the terminus out of the passageway, but allows such removal when a special tool is inserted to expand the tines of the clip and pull out the terminus. In some prior connectors, the spring was removed with the terminus, and the spring was sometimes damaged when it caught on other parts at the rear of the connector. In another design, the spring remained in the passageway when the clip tines were expanded to remove the terminus. However, there often was damage to the spring when the removal tool was slid closely within the spring to expand the clip tines. The presence of a coil spring and a resilient clip through which or around which a removal tool had to be inserted, reduced the reliability of the connectors. Where the spring was left behind when the terminus was removed, the housing passageway had to be enlarged to retain the spring. A connector that enabled easy removal and replacement of a terminus, which minimized the number of deflectable and moving parts while protecting the movable parts especially the spring at all times, and which minimized the required diameter occupied by each terminus and surrounding parts would be of value.